Envuelto en sombras Joey Wheeler
by YoshiZangetsu
Summary: El primer capitulo de una historia con varios puntos de vista, en este caso con el de Joey Wheeler. Algo malo esta pasando en Ciudad Domino, y Yugi y sus amigos intenatarn detenerlo poniendo en juego sus propias almas.


Hola amigos este es mi primer Fic, es sobre el anime de Yu Gi Oh . Mi idea era hacer una historia desde varias perspectivas diferentes, empezando por Joey Wheeler, pero mas adelante seguiré con Kaiba y con Yugi. Espero que les guste, si quieren puedo cambiar los nombres del anime a los del manga, ustedes deciden, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

**Envuelto en sombras (Joey Wheeler)**

Estaba oscuro, las estrellas brillaban y la luz de la luna era lo único que iluminaba la calle. Él estaba nervioso, el sudor corría por su cara mientras se intentaba aferrar a la ultima pizca de energía que le quedaba. Todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba apunto de perder el duelo, y no solo el duelo, sino que también estaba por perder su alma.

La suerte ya no lo iba a salvar ahora, solo podía confiar en su baraja e intentar no perder la conciencia.

-¡Es tu turno Wheeler!- Gritó la persona frente a Joey. Esa persona no era otra más que Seto Kaiba, o eso parecía, porque Joey sabía bien que esa persona no era Kaiba. Alguien lo estaba controlando, aunque Joey no sabia como, lo único que sabía era que tenia que ganar el duelo para salvarlo, pero eso en estos momentos parecía imposible.

-¡Muy bien!- Gritó Joey -¡Allá voy!- A continuación tomó con sus ultimas fuerzas una carta, probablemente su ultima carta, sin evitar pensar como había comenzado todo.

Esa mañana había sido particularmente fría, Joey se había levantado temprano como todos los lunes para ir a su trabajo de ayudante en una tienda de artículos para el duelo de monstruos.

A las siete pm se dirigió hacia la plaza cerca del centro comercial. Cortó camino yendo por una callejón oscuro, como hacia siempre. Joey recuerda perfectamente la gélida niebla que había en el callejón. En ese momento una figura encapuchada apareció y se abalanzó sobre él. Joey se defendió y lo lanzó contra el suelo, en ese momento la cara del sujeto quedó al descubierto. Joey lo reconoció enseguida, era Tristan Taylor. Inmediatamente Joey se dio cuenta de que lago andaba mal, el brillo en los ojos de Tristan no era el de siempre, este brillo era malévolo e intimidante, hacia que a uno se le detuviera el corazón.

-¿Tristan?- Preguntó Joey temiendo la respuesta. Pero Tristan no respondió, solo se rió y se puso de pie.

-He he he, ese tonto no pudo resistir nada- Dijo Tristan mientras sacaba un disco de duelo de su mochila. Joey no espero e hizo lo mismo-Si ganas el duelo te devuelvo a tu amigo, pero si pierdes, pierdes tu alma, ¿que te parece?

-¡Me parece bien!- Exclamo Joey sin miedo alguno- ¡Comencemos de una vez!

El duelo fue largo y agotador, pero Joey logro salir victorioso. Pero apenas finalizó el duelo Kaiba apareció y desde entonces Joey está sosteniendo un duelo con él.

Joey tiene 2200 LP y ninguna carta en el campo, en cambio Kaiba tiene 1400 LP pero tiene un "Dragón blanco de ojos azules" en el campo.

Joey con la mano temblando mira la carta que acaba de tomar -probablemente la ultima carta- piensa el, pero esa carta era lo único que precisaba para liberar el alma de Kaiba.

-¡Es hora de acabar con el duelo!- Dijo Joey mientras jugaba la carta que acababa de tomar -Activo "Ladrón de tumbas"!

-¡¿QUE?- Gritó Kaiba sin poder evitar asomar en su cara una expresión de asombro y desesperación.

-¡Esta carta me permite tomar una carta trampa de tu cementerio y si pago 2000 LP puedo utilizarla!- Joey sabía muy bien que si seguía con esto iba a acabar con su propia alma en el reino de las sombras, pero no le importaba si podía salvar el alma de alguien más-¡ Y elijo "Anillo destructor", y se lo equipo a tu dragón haciendo que a ambos se nos resten la mitad del ATK de tu monstruo a nuestros LP!

-¡IDIOTA!¡Eso acabara con los dos!-Gritó Kaiba furioso

-Esa es la idea- Dijo Joey con una sonrisa en la cara, mientras sus LP disminuían hasta bajar a 0 y poco a poco todo oscurecía hasta ya no poder ver ni sentir nada


End file.
